Carl Lumbly
Carl Winston Lumbly (born August 14, 1951 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is an American film, and stage actor. DCAU filmography File:J'onn.png| J'onn J'onzz File:Alterus.png| Alterus File:Stalker.png| Stalker File:Anansi.png| Anansi File:Krizblack.png| Krizblack File:Lord J'onn.png| Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz * "Speed Demons" – Mayor of Metropolis * "Absolute Power" – Alterus Feature films * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero - Additional voices * " " – Stalker * "Plague" – Stalker * "Static in Africa" – Anansi * "A League of Their Own" – J'onn J'onzz * "Out of Africa" - Anansi * "Secret Origins" — J'onn J'onzz * "In Blackest Night" — J'onn J'onzz * "The Enemy Below" — J'onn J'onzz * "Paradise Lost" — J'onn J'onzz * " War World" — J'onn J'onzz * "The Brave and the Bold" — J'onn J'onzz * "Fury" — J'onn J'onzz * "Legends" — J'onn J'onzz * "Injustice For All" — J'onn J'onzz * "A Knight of Shadows" — J'onn J'onzz * "Metamorphosis" — J'onn J'onzz * "The Savage Time" — J'onn J'onzz * "Twilight" — J'onn J'onzz * "Tabula Rasa" — J'onn J'onzz * "Only A Dream" — J'onn J'onzz * "Maid of Honor, Part II" — J'onn J'onzz * "Hearts and Minds" — J'onn J'onzz, Krizblack (uncredited) * "A Better World" — J'onn J'onzz (credited), Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz (uncredited) * "Eclipsed" — J'onn J'onzz * " " — J'onn J'onzz * "Hereafter" — J'onn J'onzz * "Comfort and Joy" — J'onn J'onzz * "Starcrossed" — J'onn J'onzz * "Initiation" — J'onn J'onzz * "Hawk and Dove" — J'onn J'onzz * "Fearful Symmetry" — J'onn J'onzz * "The Greatest Story Never Told" — J'onn J'onzz * "The Return" — J'onn J'onzz * " " — J'onn J'onzz * "The Ties That Bind" — J'onn J'onzz * "The Doomsday Sanction" — J'onn J'onzz * " " — J'onn J'onzz * "The Balance" — J'onn J'onzz * "Double Date" — J'onn J'onzz * "Clash" — J'onn J'onzz * "Hunter's Moon" — J'onn J'onzz * "Flashpoint" — J'onn J'onzz * "Panic in the Sky" — J'onn J'onzz * "Divided We Fall" — J'onn J'onzz * "To Another Shore" — J'onn J'onzz * "Destroyer" — J'onn J'onzz }} Background information Lumbly was born in Minnesota to Jamaican immigrants. He attended and graduated from Macalester College with a degree in English. After a couple of jobs in journalism he moved to San Francisco to continue his work for the Associated Press. He moved into acting shortly after playing in productions of Athol Fugard's "Sizwe Bansi is Dead" and "The Island." His acting career continued in Los Angeles where he was able to get work in television, specifically as Detective Marcus Petrie on Cagney and Lacey (1981). His work continued with many Danny Glover-produced projects for television. He is probably best known know for his regular role as Marcus Dixon on Alias, which led to Andrea Romano attempting to get Alias costar Victor Garber to appear on as it would be interesting to have them work together. Unfortunately, scheduling conflicts prevented this from happening and Garber did not get his voice acting debut until Green Lantern: First Flight. Carl's other television work includes appearing in the biopic of Little Richard (2000), and Battlestar Galactia (2004). Lumbly has earned several awards and nominations for his work. Lumbly is married to actress Vonetta McGee and has a teenage son. His hobbies include running sprints on the beach, playing basketball, and playing golf. See also * List of live-action crossovers * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies External links * Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors